


Dangan Ronpa: Luxurious Cruiseliner of Despair

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beta testing for something better, Gen, Now in paragraph format, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, potential spoilers for DR/SDR2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello there, so I have decided to start up my own Fangan Ronpa thing. It takes place on a luxury cruiseliner (obviously) that is owned by the Togami Group and sponsered by Hope's Peak (alleges the so-called "principal", Monokuma). It features a cast of sixteen original characters, and followers their attempt at escaping that hellhole of a boat.</p><p>It is also interactive! Readers may speculate about the murders, and vote on who to do free time activities with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is in script/gameplay/screenplay format so there are some things you should know. 
> 
> Game actions are [Inside here like this]
> 
> Anything not being denoted with "-Character name: blah blah blah" would be our protagonists thoughts. Or if after he gets a spoken line they would be in parenthesis (Like this)

I was just waiting outside the front gates of the high school I was now going to be attending, Hope’s Peak Academy. I was going in there and I already knew the place pretty well since my Father was the headmaster of the place, and I would finally meet once again with my sister. I had not seen her since the last case we’d worked on, which brings me to tell the talent that got me brought to the school.

I’m Takumi Kirigiri, and my family is usually involved in criminal law jobs. Kyoko, my sister, is the Super High School Level Detective. As for myself I prosecute the criminals that the evidence catches, we’re a pretty great team...when the opportunity arises to work together. And so I waited outside for a few minutes before I had to go in and meet the rest of my class.

That was when I blacked out.

When I woke up I could feel the ground under me swaying, I appeared to be in a bedroom of some sort, but the strangest part of it was the fact their appeared to be a security camera looking at me. Feeling groggy and lightheaded I got up and looked outside the room window to just see an expanse of Ocean out the window, it would have been absolutely beautiful if not for the blatant feeling of unease and dread. 

A hideous high-pitched voice played on the loud speaker, and it said 

???:“Welcome all you bastards to the Hope’s Peak sponsored Luxury Togami Group Cruise liner! Meet immediately in the mess hall for orientation on our wonderful journey over the shining seas of Hope! Upupupupu”

Ugh, I don’t have a good feeling about the way this voice speaks, or the laugh. I looked around for a map to see if that would tell me where that’s located.

[Looks around room]

[Inspect bed] Looks like this is where I’ll probably sleep, when I’m not getting to the bottom of this.

[Inspect desk] This desk has a pretty crudely drawn monochrome bear on a slip of paper labeled “Map”. Gee, just what I needed. If this is some kind of joke or dream I’d like to leave.

[Exit room]

Let’s see, so I’ve gathered from the multitude of rooms all along this hall that there are most likely more people here. Possibly from Hope’s Peak.

[Enters Mess Hall after following map]

 

I entered a room full of 15 other people who all seemed to feel as I felt, confused, and many just as curious to find a way out of whatever this is.  
An excitable girl with streaks of blue in her hair and a belt that was too big and bejeweled sagging to the side of her pants dragging along a girl with similar facial features in a basketball uniform forward. 

Rin: Heeeeey what’s up?! Who’re you? It’s nice to meet you, my name’s Rin, and this is Ayaka my sister!  
Ayaka: …Hello.  
-Double title card of SHSL Skater and SHSL Basketball Player-

I’ve heard of these two, sisters who were well known in their particular sport and have attracted large fanbases with their contrasting personalities and styles. In the bowls and halfpipes Rin goes all out and has mastered hundreds of tricks. And her sister was calculating on the court all the time, knowing exactly when she should assist and when she could score a basket herself.

 

The next person I found was bowing in welcome to me when I turned away from introducing myself to the Yonai Sisters. With his shoved head and traditional robes. He introduced himself as the Monk, Akatsuki Ichigo.  
-SHSL Monk title card- 

Ichigo: It is a pleasure of you to join us, may I ask you for a name?

Takumi: Ah well I’m Takumi Kirigiri, SHSL Prosecutor. Nice to get to know some classmates, even under these...unsettling circumstances.

Up next was a muscular...I assume a high schooler with thick gloves and lengthy black hair tied up above his head., a short androgynous looking person, and a guy with one of those helmets with a light on it and a vest matching his khaki-type shorts.

The one that spoke up was the one with the helmet

Masaru: ‘Ello I’m Masaru Taira, nice to meet you. I woulda more likely ‘xpected myself or the good luck to ‘ave wandered in ‘ere last heh. But anyway I’m the SHSL Paleotologist.  
-SHSL Paleontologist title card-  
and as for these two the tall one’s Kazuki Yoshimura an the lil one’s Yasu Fukuoka.

Oh yeah, Yasu’s a voice actor, I think I recognize them from some the credits of some of my sh...the cartoons I sometimes tune in to.

-SHSL VA title card-  
Yasu: Uh, it’s a real pleasure to meet you!

Takumi: Same to you. I know some of your work. (Oh my god will they sign my posters? No no, calm down Takumi)

-SHSL Blacksmith title card-  
Kazuki: ....

Takumi: (Well I guess he doesn’t talk much)

Kazuki: No, you will stay, I have not greeted you yet Sir Kirigiri.

Takumi: Oh, pleasure to meet you!

Kazuki: It quite is...

Takumi: Yes…(May I go now? Other people seem to really want to meet me.)

Kazuki: Yes, you’re free to leave me now, we shall meet again.

After being vaguely intimidated by the fact that he sort of just read my thoughts as if this were a novel of some type, I moved on. Then it was somebody I also recognized, Kazumi Satomi, she was a famous Film Director who had won several awards and even went to Hollywood and won Oscars for best Picture, Director, and Foreign Language film.

-SHSL Film Director title card-  
Satomi: Out of all the people here, let me just say you come in my second place of gorgeous potential film stars…

Takumi: Thank you, …. wait then who’d be the first?

Satomi: Aww, you really are cute. So you know what darling you can be the first and a halveth…half… halved. Right under Ryunosuke, his clothes… are just the most glorious thing. You are snazzy but eh, understudy to him you are!

Takumi: Again, an honor to meet you and get complimented as such (A very uncomfortable honor though)

Ryunosuke: That suit… no it won’t do, you need a little change to … the neck area, maybe a scarf? But that’d mean I’d have to tweak it even more to fix the alteration.  
-SHSL Fashion Expert title card-

Takumi: Excuse me uh, I’m fine with this look.

Ryunosuke: Oh well fine, I’m only trying to help all of you here by using my talents and nice personality.

Takumi: Thank you, maybe I’ll stop by later! (or absolutely avoid you for being pretentious)

Ryunosuke: I’d be glad to see you again.

Well moving on from those… eccentric characters I go on to some of the others. Knowing this school I’s new students in my class would be exactly like this. I’m okay with this, but interrupting my thoughts all of a sudden is

-SHSL Astrologist title card-  
Ai: Hello there Kirigiri-kun, you are a Libra in the western zodiac are you not?

Ai Mikumi is an expert in all fields of Astrology, knows every twist and turn of the zodiac, and can use it to make (usually) accurate predictions and guesses about the past. Many skeptics argue that her talent is easily debunked as superstition, but I’m not too sure.

Takumi: Ah, you guessed correctly on both my name and sign.

Ai: Betcha want to know how I can do such incredible feats, no? 

Takumi: Because you have ESP?

Ai: Nope, good intuition from the help of the stars!

Takumi: Of course (there is no other way I could expect that to have been said, maybe I’m the one with ESP)

Then a calm faced girl was sitting at a table, and in between introductions she was looking down at some papers, and she looked European from what I could tell, so I walked up to introduce myself.

It turns out that those papers were sheet music.

-SHSL Pianist title card-  
Floria: Ah yes, you came into this room last, did you not Sir?

Takumi: Takumi Kirigiri, a prosecutor. And you?

Floria: Floria Kirkland, from England originally, I’m working on some music, so I’ll just wait until whatever that voice was from shows up.

Takumi: Oh yeah, I was wondering about that, it sounded freakishly high pitched, I know we have a voice actor here but do you think they sent the message as some sort of character? They don’t seem like the kind of person to…

Yasu: I can guarantee one hundred percent that voice wasn’t mine. I know I sound rather high pitched but I know I didn’t make that voice because I don’t know where it came from… Taira-kun, Yoshimaru-kun I’m worried…

And there they majestically ran off to their friends. Leaving us two as quickly as they’d arrived. I honestly should stop thinking about this and move on to the next person.

 

Approached by someone in a brown jacket and a big breathing apparatus mask around their mouth, and gloves. They take off the gloves and lower the mask.

-SHSL Graffiti Tagger title card-  
Nori: Sup, I’m Nori Segawa, heard you were a lawyer dude. Aren’t going to sue me for my talent or anything?

Takumi: Actually I’d be to busy suing you for terrifying me with your huge mask before then.

Nori: Have a sense of humor eh? We can get along, though some of these guys just seem uptight. Bluh. Especially the guy who like, apparently owns this boat. Toga-something.

Takumi: Togami? Someone from the Togami group is here huh? Maybe he’ll know what’s happening.

???: Sorry to interrupt but he told me to quicken the introductions.  
-SHSL Baker title card-

Chikako: So hurry it up he says or he’ll make you.

Nori: Jeez, see what I mean. Such an uptighty tightwad.

Chikako: Anyway… I’m Chikako… Sako , SHSL Baker.

Takumi: Well I’m Takumi Kirigiri, SHSL Prosecutor, great to meet you guys.

???: Hey hey. Listen up everybody, almost all of us are getting down and acquainted with the new dude here, so don’t forget to allow me in on this.

I recognized that voice from a few of the radio stations I flipped through sitting around in between cases. He was smooth and his station, yes, he did in fact actually own and DJ his own station. The station played Rock and pop from the best artists in the nation, and some even had exclusive contracts with his studio. It was Eizen Terakado and his unmistakable shades.

-SHSL Radio DJ title card-

Eizen: Besides me there is only our Lucky Girl, Tomako Ginae and the one and only just as confused as the rest of us, Tessai Togami!

Takumi: Wait!? The guy from the Togami group is even stumped by this, what next?! He talks to me and tells me all about how he passed out too?

Tomako: Huh? So it appears if you passed out, and I passed out, there seems to be a pattern emerging here.

-SHSL Good Luck title card-

She really did look like an average high schooler, they were right about the lotteries. She was wearing a regular grey-green school uniform and skirt under a hooded jacket and wore red sneakers, and wore her dark brown hair in a ponytail, the front sort of stuck out in a cowlick as well.

Tomako: Anyways hey. So you’re Takumi Kirigiri-kun then? Pleasure to meet you, I shall be your guide over to Togami, he’d want all of us to gather by the center of the room Y’know?

So the rest of us followed Tomako into the center of the room where Tessai Togami was standing.

He wore a business suit, had thick round glasses, his hair was almost platinum colored blonde and his eyes were blue.

-SHSL ??? title card-  
Tessai: Oi, now that all of you have gathered here. We will devise a plan to leave this boat as soon as possible.

Tessai: Considering that many of us here are important, this is probably a devised kidnapping meant to extort money from our families and friends. From what I can gather they have drugged us, and there obviously has to be a large group behind this. 

Tessai: They’re possibly a terrorist organization, which have motives that are presently unknown.

???: Do you really think this is a terror plot, and not a school and business funded glorious trip around the world?

Tessai: Where did that voice come from? Show yourself!

And with little warning pyrotechnics shot out of the stage and out popped on the podium the same monochrome teddy bear drawn on the map.

Ryunosuke: W-what is this, some sort of prank?!

Nori: What the-!

The others protest the strange appearance of this bear, but it quickly halts them

???: Calm down you all, jeez a bunch of noisy children you are.

Eizen: And you’re just a noisy stuffed toy!

???: I’m NOT a stuffed toy, I’m your principal and the captain of this luxury ship! I’m Monokuma!

Monokuma: Now let me just inform you that this cruise shall take a bit of a long time.

Masaru: ‘Ow long yah talking about?

Monokuma: Hmm, let me just think….how about… the rest of you bastards lifespans!!

Tomako: W-w-Huh? You can’t just keep us on a boat forever! There couldn’t possibly be enough food for 16 people for the next *counts on hands* 70-ish years!

Monokuma: Oh? Is that how long you think it will take. I guess I could be generous and let you guys in on a secret on how to get out.

Rin: Really? What is it? Tell me now!

Monokuma: Upupupupu, I am so delighted that you asked. The only way of this luxury cruise vacation, but who would want to leave all this? Well the only way is to…kill one of your classmates and not get caught! Nobody can know you did it.

Yasu: K-kill a classmate? *sniff*

Yoshimura: Who would even think about such an unspeakable thing?!

Ichigo: I agree with the honorable Blacksmith, none of us shall be committing murder.

Monokuma: Well if that’s how you want to be fine. Have a fun time reading the rules you’ll be needing to here.

The so called principal of Hope’s Peak and the Captain of this cruise disappeared, as if he poofed out of reality. 

Takumi: Now you wait up my dad was the principal at Hope’s Peak! What did you do to him!?

That is how the nightmare aboard the cruise liner of despair began. A thick air of worry, puzzlement, and despair clouded us as we thought about, for probably the first real time in our lives, the possibility that they'd end.

16 Students remain  
[/end prologue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is pretty good for a first attempt at something like this. I would like to thank my inspiration for making it in this format, Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair, for it has saved me quite a bit of phrasing issues in my writing.


	2. Chapter 1: On the High Seas (ab)normal days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically in this chapter our characters will Explore, take note of everything and then go to bed, wake up and then meet, a really short type of thing sorry.

As it started to sink in what was happening, a thick aura of unease filled the room, for we couldn’t truly know which one of us would consider committing the act of murder. All of us grabbed the Electronic IDs with the rules on them, each bearing our names.

Rule 1: Students will stay permanently on the Ship until further notice.

Rule 2: Daytime begins at 7am sharp, and nighttime begins at 10pm. These will be marked with an announcement every single day.

Rule 3: Do not damage the ship in any way unless it is during a murder.

Rule 4: To leave this vacation, you must kill one of your classmates, provided that they don’t find you out.

Rule 5: Violence against your principal/captain is forbidden!

Rule 6: No loaning your student IDs to anybody.

Rule 7: I, Monokuma, may add or change rules as the trip progresses. Furthermore, breaking any rule will result in your death.

Breaking the rules… will result in death.

[Talk to Tessai]

Takumi: As you were saying?

Tessai: Why yes. All I was suggesting is that all of us go in four units of four. Then we will split up and explore the area available to us. We will come back and meet here with our findings, as well as get acquainted with each of our classmates, there is less chance of a murder then.

Masaru: Who made you leader? I say we call for a leader, democratically.

Tessai: Okay, are you suggesting that you run as the opposing candidate to me?

Masaru: N-no, but I volunteer Kazuki Yoshimura,

Kazuki: Cease, Taira. I have no wish to oppose Togami-san.

Masaru: But what if he’s the mastermind!?

Kazuki: Then him doing this to help us would be his undoing, he doesn’t seem to be as stupid as one who’d do that.

Tessai: And wouldn’t I be too obvious of a target to insist upon? You shall do as I say until further notice, I will keep you all safe from this “Monokuma”  
Takumi: So four groups of four, okay everyone find three other people, like Togami said.

Rin: OooHH Yeah, first person for me is Ayaka! Come on sis.

Ayaka: Certainly.

Tessai: You Kirigiri, you Ginae, myself and… Kazumi Satomi shall be a unit.

Masaru: Myself, Fukuoka, and Yoshimura need one more person.

Chikako: I’ll go with you three.

Ryunosuke: I think I’ll tag along with the Yonais.

Eizen: And I’ll be coming along for that ride man.

Tessai: That leaves Mikumi, Akatsuki, Segawa, and Kirkland. We shall each go to one corner of the map. And one new unofficial rule shall we say, do not hide any discoveries from the group, it could be dangerous for everybody.

And with that last note we split off into our groups

[Auto moved to hall]

[Talk to Tomako]

Tomako: So, let’s check this map Togami, Kirigiri, what locations do we examine?

Tessai: Our first shift is to examine the lower deck and find out what’s there, the next shift is checking out the ship’s ‘shopping area’, Infirmary, and such on this deck at the other side, followed up by the boiler room, pool and rec area. And lastly we look for clues in our own rooms. All of the others will be taking that same path in a circle, I have sent them out.

[Go downstairs]

Takumi: Let’s see down here appears to be the Kitchen where the food goes up the elevator to the Mess Hall.

[Talk to Satomi]

Takumi: So, what do you think is going on.

Satomi: Ah, well you mean the bear right? It’s got to be some type of sick prank show, y’know once I directed one of these sort of things, but no murders had happened on it. Wouldn’t dream of that stuff.

Takumi: A prank by this point seems… illogical.

Satomi: I’m not going to tell you what to think, I’ll just think by myself, maybe I could make this into a script of some sort when we leave.

[Examine Camera]

Tomako: Ugh, all these cameras everywhere, doesn’t this creep you out Kirigiri-kun?

Takumi: I frankly find this just flat out disturbing.

[Examine ladder]

Tomako: Oooh, look a step ladder!

Takumi: I’m pretty sure that’s a just a regular ladder.

Tomako: And the distinction here is?

Takumi: A stepladder is smaller than a regular ladder.

Tomako: Fine… I’ll concede to your point.

[Move to storage room]

Monokuma: Keep out of here ya bastards! This part isn’t open yet.

Tessai: Humph, all we were doing was exploring

Monokuma: Well don’t explore here quite yet!

[Auto moved to Shopping area]

Monokuma: And here is the place you can get all sorts of wondrous merchandise from me!

Tessai: Now will you leave us alone, it should be a rule that you don’t interfere when we’re investigating.

Monokuma: Hehe, oh woah is me I didn’t remember to put that in. Thanks for reminding me Togami! Byebye! [Disappears]

\--Rule Update--  
Rule 8: Monokuma shall refrain from interrupting your investigations as much as possible.  
\-- --

[Examine shops]

Tomako: Some of these sell various snacks, electronics, Monokuma merch, w-w-weapons!

Tessai: Hmm yes, that’s a problem, we shall close that one down.

Takumi: What, the weapons or the Monokuma merch stand?  
(Somewhere off in the distance one can hear him shouting “I heard that”)

[Move to Infirmary, leaving Tessai to guard the Weapons shop]

[Examine Hospital beds]

Tomako: There’s about half a dozen in here, for when no more than six of us caught some bug.

Takumi: Yeah or we could rescue someone from becoming a murder victim.

Tomako: Ah, no need to have been harsh with that comment…

Takumi: No I… curse my huge mouth. I was making a suggestion.

[Examine medical equipment]

Satomi: There appears to be a defibrillator, medicine, and.. Of course that thing would have bottles labeled as ’Poison’ in here.

[Leave room]

Takumi: Next stop, the pool, rec, and boiler room area.

[Move to boiler room]

Tessai: I have returned. I caught up with you guys after boarding up the weapons store with wood I had bought from one across from it.

Tessai: And by that I mean I tore apart the Monokuma Merchandise stand after buying all of it from him.

Monokuma: I’ll make sure you pay for that even more!

[Examine Water heating system]

Tomako: So on a boat we can have hot water for baths and noodles!

[Examine Upper level]

Takumi: It seems this room has two levels to it.

[Move to locker rooms]

Satomi: There are usually two locker rooms are there not?

Takumi: I don’t see the issue with having three. It’s only fair to all the students here really. The one thing that bear got right.

[Move through Male Locker Room]

[Examine lockers]

Takumi: All of them appear to have digital locks, only one person can use each locker.

[Examine electrical system]

Tessai: Tsk, a bunch of wires running along there are going to get pried off at some point I bet.

[Move to Pool]

And so we moved through and had explored pretty much all that was available to us, and we still had no way out. So we searched our own rooms, and went back to the Mess Hall to gather once more.

[Move to Mess Hall]

Tessai: From the reports all of us have gathered, there is yet to be a way out, and as it is 9:50 at night, the rules state we should head back to our rooms for the night. Immediately after he makes the morning announcement I expect all of you to be out for breakfast.

[Move to room]

I went back to my room, as did everyone else. I’m sure much of what plagued my rest that night was the same for the rest. I went to bed and hoped to wake up in the morning no longer trapped on this ship. However it was not to be, and we all knew that.

Announcement: ding dong ding  
Monokuma: It is now night time, we wish you a restful night for the travels ahead all of you symbols of Hope. Go to sleep while remembering the fact that the fun is in the journey, not the destination.

16/16 Students remaining  
-End of the first day-

\--Monokuma Theatre--

Monokuma: All aboard! Upupupupu, being the captain certainly is great, leading these kids into despair across the world and the seven seas and all.

Monokuma: I sincerely hope that you enjoy this ride. (Not).  
As this is the introductory Monkuma Theatre to this story I’ll explain how it works.

Monokuma: I get up here on stage and give a sort-of-related anecdote that’s supposed to be teaching you. Maybe sometimes for something extra special I’ll throw in one of two segments I call “Victim Theatre” and “Blackened Theatre”.

Monokuma: These will feature the murdered and the murderers themselves, just in case there are some of these losers that you get too attached to let go of. See you later, and remember that everybody is looking for something! As that one song goes, some of them want to use you and some of them want to be used by you.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcement: ding-dong-ding-dong ding-dong-ding-dong.

Monokuma: Good morning bastards! It’s 7am and we have a day filled with adventure to get on with.

“Oh lord, it wasn’t a terrible dream, this whole nightmare has been confirmed as actually real.” Is what I thought waking up to that announcement.

[Look out window]

Takumi: Ah, nothing improves the beauty of the ocean like being trapped in a goddamn murder cruise.

Monokuma: Upupupu, I’m so glad you’ve come around to liking it, Kirigiri-kun!

Takumi: H-how did you even? Actually don’t even answer that, I know exactly how. You can be anywhere at any time right?

Monokuma: I’m so happy that senpai Kirigiri noticed my ability to be anywhere upupu.

Monokuma: So anyways, I’m just here to leave you a present, it contains the motive for the first crime!

And with that, he had left me. He didn’t even use the door… figures. Well, speaking of figures, a figure is exactly the thing he gave me as a motive. It was a figure of the monochrome being himself.

[Exit room]

[Talk to Tomako]

Tomako: Ki-kirig-giri I’m worried now about the motive. I know neither you nor Togami would commit a crime like murder. But I don’t know many of the others as well.

Takumi: Have you looked at yours yet?

Tomako: N-no. But with my Luck I should be fine.

I hope she’s right, with her Good Luck, but we’ll talk about that later.

[Move to Mess Hall]

[Talk to Tessai]

Tessai: Ah, good to see you coming early this morning. Now I’ll be on my way to the podium to speak.

Tessai: Alright, as all of you know already Monokuma has all given us a doll of himself that contains inside it a motive for murder.

Tessai: They are going to vary from person to person, so to avert suspicion from yourself in the case that a murder does occur you must read yours out loud in front of the whole group.

Tessai: So, as leader I volunteer to read mine out loud first. *clears throat* It reads: 1) Tessai Togami has been officially removed from any official position at the Togami Group.

Tessai: And 2) In a completely unrelated incident the entire company has ceased to exist. Tessai: Anybody else want to step up, or I could always just tell you guys to go in order.

Takumi: Uh, I think I’ll go. It says 1) The mastermind helped in executing your father Jin Kirigiri and 2) They’re somebody that was in your little exploration group yesterday…

I tensed up… could what’s written be true? If what is written in my motive was the case, it would mean Togami, Ginae, or Satomi had been in the group that allegedly killed my father.

Masaru: ‘lright, I volunteer myself. Masaru: 1) You like ancient history don’t you? Well that’s what all your old paleontology and archeology buddies are now. And 2) If you kill somebody you’ll discover the Mastermind.

Masaru: Gah! T-this ‘as to be some sort of sick joke. You’re lying!

Kazuki: To paraphrase, mine tells me I’ve lost my memories and they’ve held hostage the most important person to me.

Tomako: U-uh, since Togami and Kirigiri have given theirs.

Tomako: The Or-orphanage you spent most of your childhood at has burned down and they all died, Ginae-chan.

Tomako: The second part is even worse… I can’t talk about it.

Ichigo: It is okay, we all understand what you must feel after reading that.

Ayaka: Mine and Rin’s came in a “Siamese twin” Monokuma. How hilarious.

Rin: And it consists of basically the same thing,

Both at once: Do not worry about your sister, she is no longer trustworthy. You’re parents died and it has something to do with her.

Rin: But it only made us worry about each other more!

Ayaka: … Yes, it has. None of you will come anywhere near her room trying murder or else.

Ai: This paper tells me that I’m the last in my lineage of Astrologists, but the stars inform me this motive must be false!

Ryunosuke: I’d rather not read mine out loud, it’s simply vulgar and disgusting.

Tessai: Hmm, suit yourself.

Eizen: It’s threatened my station with a bombing. Not cool man.

Ichigo: And… and my Monastery.

Nori: I sort of… wish to refrain from uh, speaking this aloud. Y’know?

Floria: I also volunteer to not speak of what’s written here, despite that action being against what’s probably best for me.

Yasu: It said that they killed the whole cast o-of my most popular work.

Chikako: Ruined my bakery…killing my mother. *sniff*

Takumi: Is that everybody?

Tessai: Yes, 16 people have spoken about their motives. We will keep track of this in case a murder occurs.

Tomako: Ryunosuke, Nori, and Floria didn’t state theirs out loud… if somebody other than them dies would it be likely one of them did it?

Takumi: Actually not necessarily, if a murder happens it could easily have been somebody who told us what theirs was.

Tessai: Exactly, none of us will be getting off without proof, however there won’t be any murders. I have taken precautions to prevent that type of action.

So after the meeting I went back to my room for a little bit, but so much of the day was still left to go before ten at night. I should probably hang out with somebody.

Free Time Next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interactivity of any type is appreciated greatly, for tomorrow is free time! And I would greatly enjoy having some sort of idea for which characters to talk to.


	3. Chapter 1: On the High Seas (Ab)normal days --Free Time--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free time with Masaru Taira and Tessai Togami, some talking and food happen, and then something strange occurs over night.

\--Start of Free Time--

Since I've got some time maybe I should use it by hanging out with the others.

[Exit room]

[Move through halls]

[Talk to Masaru Taira]

Masaru: Oh hey there, this whole thing's gotten way outta 'and 'asn't it?

Takumi: You mean you just now noticed how terribly wrong this is?

Masaru: Eh, let's forgetaboutit, free time is time to chill out an relax.

[Should I spend some time with Masaru?]~ Yes

Takumi: So you're into paleontology right, as that's your talent and all.

Masaru: What, ya kidding me? Hahaha. Just kidding I love it so much more than what I wanted to do back in grade school.

Takumi: What did you do prior to paleontology?

Masaru: Ah, just one of 'em old sports, why don't you guess?

-So I had to guess huh-

**1) Baseball**

**2) Basketball**

**3) Soccer**

Answer (5): 332113231332 

Takumi: Was it uh, baseball?

Masaru: That, now that right there my friend is good guessing, have ESP or something?

Takumi: You know I can't even tell at this point one way or the other.

Masaru: Have ya done it on Togami yet, see I maybe you shouldn't trust him? Didn't even tell us what his talent is.

Takumi: At this point I cannot be suspicious of him.

Masaru: What!? Why not, this is HIS boat, he's plenty suspicious enough o my common sense.

**1) Then do you maybe suspect it could be others in his family?**

**2) Why would he help us like he is then?**

**3) Suspect anybody else?**

Answer (9): 321223132112321

Takumi: If he really masterminded this all then why would he go out of his way trying to help us investigate and attempt escape?

Masaru: To throw suspicions off 'imself of course!

Takumi: He'd be too easy then in my opinion, we could stumble onto something that incriminates him. That would be his undoing.

Masaru: Spare the fancy lawyer talk, that's why the closet has been guarded by that bear thing.

Takumi: What would it take to maybe get you to start trusting him? You could try talking to him some time, he is cold but not that bad.

Masaru: *gasp* But maybe what if you're in on it too! Why would you do such a thing?

Takumi: Trust me I have nothing to do with this, I only just met all of you guys, I can't even remember the last time I saw my family.

Masaru: Let me ask you this then: Is it better to be stabbed in the back by somebody, or not trust them in the first place and have it wrong?

Takumi: Actually both of those sound pretty terrible and I wish for both of them to be wrong.

Masaru: Ah but enough of that, free time's meant to be fun!

What should we do?

**1)Let's go eat**

**2) Let's talk law**

**3) Show me stuff about paleontology.**

Answer (4): 122313123

Takumi: Why don't you show me some stuff and teach me paleontology?

Masaru: I was 'fraid you'd never ask. Here just follow me.

[Auto moved to Masaru's room]

Masaru: Inside this box is a collection of ancient specimen. All of them are complete. Now that took some digging.

Takumi: What's your favorite one?

Masaru: Since your so good at this, guessing time again mate!

**1) That bird thing**

**2) The Trilobite**

**3) Ancient wall text**

**4) Your mother**

**5) 2 &3 Both**

Answer (10): 4331152535

Takumi: Is it the Trilobite and the texts?

Masaru: Yes indeed, Got that text from an archeology pal. as well as the fact you can never go wrong with a trilobite.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think we overall had a pretty good time, talking to him was interesting.

[Auto moved to own room]

[Examine Desk drawer]

Takumi: I haven't looked in here yet...

Takumi: It appears the desk has a kit placed inside.

Takumi: It has a couple of screwdrivers, a knife, nuts and bolts, nails, and it has a flashlight.

Some free time is still available, and it's getting towards lunch hour. I could use it to hang out with another person.

[Move out of room]

[Move downstairs]

[Move to the Infirmary]

[Talk to Tessai]

Takumi: Found anything new?

Tessai: Just a tool kit type thing in all the drawers, standard issue "gift" from the bear I assume. At the night meeting we will discuss what to do about them.

Takumi: I have found one also.

Tessai: Anything else that you need me for?

[Should I spend some time with Tessai?]~ Yes

Takumi: I thought that since it was free time that maybe we could get to know each other better.

Tessai: Is that so? I guess I could use a small break in order to do that.

Takumi: So I have some questions for you.

Tessai: Ask away Kirigiri.

Takumi: What is your talent anyway? You never told anybody it.

Tessai: Why it's simple, I'm the .... Now that I actually think something of it I can't remember.

Takumi: You don't.... remember?

Tessai: No, not a single memory. I can't even remember ever receiving an acceptance letter for that matter.

Takumi: But you are a student right? That's the reason all of us are locked up.

Tessai: I would assume so, but I still don't recall if I even am.

Takumi: Do you remember what post you were in for the Conglomerate before Monokuma alleges you were terminated from?

Tessai: I ran the travel industry section of it. And of course I had to answer to the Heir with the goings on.

Takumi: The Heir, Byakuya Togami right?

Tessai: Yeah, he beat me out by miles to earn that position. I had no chance. But moving on from such topics what would you like to do with me?

**1) Get some food**

**2) What do you like to do in your spare time?**

**3) Tell why Byakuya beat you so badly**

Answer (8): 1122321132

Takumi: It should be about time to eat shouldn't it?

Tessai: Sure, maybe we could have a conversation over a good meal, and a toast to hoping the damn bear didn't poison it.

[Auto moved to Mess Hall]

Ai: Aaahhh food entirely worth all the stars in Heaven itself.

Ichigo: Ai-chan, I would suggest that you tone down that mountain of food.

Ryunosuke: Ugh, I better remove my scarf before I get all that food on it or something.

Satomi: Ahaha, you're so cute when you worry about staining that thing.

Most of the others were here chowing down already, so I'm guessing the food is not poisoned.  We sat at a table nearby Tomako.

Tessai: I trust that  _he_ hasn't put anything in our food.

Tomako: I think he'd prefer if we did all the killing for him.

Tessai: Which we will not.

Tomako: Y-yes of course, nobody here will murder anybody.

Monokuma: Oh hey look the Bastards are all gathered up in one place.

Nori: Goddamn he here comes, at it again!

Monokuma: All youse are dilly dallying, and it's getting really boring watching you ninnies run around.

Monokuma: You have a twenty-four hour time limit to commit a murder- or else you hear?!

Tessai: Don't you think here for a minute that just because you push some time limit that'll get us to murder anybody!

Monokuma: Oh how cute, look at this _oh so noble_ leader. Upupupu! He thinks he knows all of you.

Monokuma: Either way that is all that I am here to tell you, I wish I could be more useful in helping you guys despair... -sigh-

The room was trying it's best to be a normal cruise meal room, but there was still the constant unease  of our situation. I spend some more time with Tessai Togami.

Takumi: So what do you like to do in your spare time?

Tessai: Not much, when I'm open I mostly just read newspaper, but they don't have any here.

Takumi: Yeah... it's strange having no outside contact.

Tessai: Tell me about it...

Tessai: What do you do when not on a case, Kirigiri?

Takumi: All I really do is listen to music, occasionally playing games or watching shows on TV.

Tessai: I'm interested now... what genre of music?

**1) Kpop**

**2) Too embarrassing, can't tell**

**3) Punk Rock**

**4) See all of the above**

Answer (7): 444441413

Takumi: Ironically enough as I'm a law type of guy I like punk rock, sometimes an old friend makes me listen to K-pop, and it was enjoyable. There is something else but I really can't tell you, guilty pleasure.

Takumi: Can't tell you or I'd die of embarrassment and you'd be the culprit.

Tessai: ...Go on.

Takumi: No, you really don't want or need to know.

Tessai: How about we move on to the subject of TV, since you're so stubborn.

Tessai: I've noticed you might be into anime, like the stuff Fukuoka-san is in. You seem to have especially fond feelings towards them.

Takumi: You mean like a crush? I -I-I Ah I h have! Have nothing of the sort!

Takumi: It is merely an appreciation of their talent.

Tessai: Is that your best excuse? That would never convince Mikumi-chan.

Takumi: So you got th-that idea from her then?

Tessai: Actually I relayed  it to he from my own esteemed observation skills.

Tessai: When she asked me about you and I mentioned that she said it has a strong chance.

Tessai: And it's entirely logical that in case there is no escape from this boat or otherwise to have met somebody you feel specially for.

Takumi: I really think we should move on to a new subject.

Tessai: Right, right. I shouldn't fluster my second in command like that.

Phew about freaking time

Tessai: What would you like to have for a drink? Juice? Coffee? Tea?

Tessai: Personally I'm into tea.

Takumi: Coffee with chocolate, maybe investigating a way out would require me to exert more energy. Especially if we're having another meeting.

Tomako: -comes into conversation- What do you need chocolate for, Kirigiri-kun?

Takumi: You see you just add it to the coffee.

Takumi: And by that I mean first you take a bite of the chocolate then sip the coffee.

Takumi: Roll that around in your mouth a bit to mix it together, a good amount of charge is gotten from that.

Tomako: Oh, that's really cool...

Tomako: I mean if I like coffee at all.

Takumi: I never really thought of it as much more than a good tip from Kyoko..

Tessai: Your sister?

Takumi: Yeah. I'm sort of torn between wishing she was here to help by being better at investigating than me.

Takumi: And being glad she is nowhere to be seen, because that means that she isn't trapped like we are.

So we finished up eating while we spoke about our relatives. For once this place felt like quite a normal trip across the sea. We forgot for a moment that we were participants in Monokuma's twisted killing game.

Later at the meeting we were conducting a vote on whether or not to remove the knife from our room's kits. But then who else but _he_ were to show up with an interruption.

Monokuma: Looks like you bastards trying to find some sorta loophole. Well too bad, new rule intervention time!

We checked back on our student IDs, and sure enough there was an update to the rules.

\--Rule 9: Student's kits must always be together either in their room, on person, or the same 10 foot vicinity as them.--

Monokuma: So don't you dare forget that! Announcements are in like half an hour, so goodnight!

He disappeared once more.

Tessai: I advise everyone to go to their rooms early tonight. Lock your doors and stay inside, do not answer the door whomever it is. Don't you even thing about using the kits unless it is for the flashlight.

Masaru: How convenient of an act Togami! Sometimes he makes the rules that you sugges, like the one where he doesn't interfere with investigating.

Masaru: But then sometimes you try to oppose him on the issues! Humph.

Masaru: Gah, I'll just leave to my room anyway, don't try to find me.

Kazuki: You have made a wise choice, my good friend.

Masaru: Thanks bro, I guess.

Tomako: Good luck, don't let the bed bugs... or uh bears, bite!

Masaru just "humphed" again as he marched away early towards his room. Within the next 15 minutes the rest of us piled back in the same direction, heading for a night of rest. I was fiddling around in my room with the only electronic he allowed me to keep, an MP3, and several books. I was waiting around to start sleep after the announcement, but it was not to be as a strange incident occurred.

Announcement: Ding-dong ding-dong!

Monokuma: It is now night time, we wish you a- BZZZT

The power had cut out, including the clock on my wall's lighting. I shot up startled in bed by how sudden this was. I fumbled around because I was in need of some type of light source, this took about six minutes to do. I reached my drawer and fumbled in my kit for the flashlight that Togami had mentioned were the only thigs okay to touch.

I pulled that out and turned it on quickly. I opened my door and peered out into the hall to see others just starting to peak out like I was. A shadowy figure approached me in the darkness, and it was Tessai Togami, he asked me to go to the Mess Hall and check the Circuit Breaker in there, while he turned to an apparently sleepy Tomako Ginae, ordering her to run to the infirmary and wai while the rest gathered with her, and to do a head count.

Takumi: Is it actually okay for me to go alone, this might be an emergency.

Tessai: I'm sure of it.

Tessai: Now quickly, if someone is alive in there and attempts to kill you, leave immediately and report it to me.

I turned the opposite way seven tired and full students went downstairs with him watching their backs. I slowly made my way down the hall, in a time that felt like it took hours to do. Shining my light over every single inch of the floor and walls. Skid marks here and there became prevalent, I had never noticed them before now.

I opened the door, shaking more nervously then I should be, I had thought.

-For full effect: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM-

 The first thing that drew my attention in this room was where the circuit breaker's door should have been. Somebody had unscrewed the corners and threw the entire cover off to the side, and the wires had been removed partially.

Then a tool kit was strewn about the floor, screwdrivers, nuts, and bolts were scattered every which way in streaks and puddles of... blood.

Propped up next to a box in the far corner of the room was the dead corpse of Masaru Taira, the SHSL Paleontologist.

A knife was sticking out of his chest, he was bleeding from a head wound, and wrapped around his neck were what I assumed to be the wires from the circuitry.

-...-

 I called down to the others to come quickly, and they all arrived as such.

We promptly entered the room and were greeted with the scene I just described, but now a backup generator had kicked in and an announcement was played over the speakers.

Announcement: Ding-dong ding-dong

Monokuma: A body has been discovered!

We all went silent, so there had been a murder, but Togami spoke up.

Tessai: It is as we feared when we were short one, Masaru Taira is dead.

\--15/16 Students remain--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Investigation phase coming next, who could have possibly murdered Masaru?


	4. Chapter 1: On the High Seas (Ab)normal days --Investigation--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 15 students investigate the crime scene and various rooms in an attempt to uncover the truth behind why Masaru Taira died.

This was not the first time that I'd ever seen a dead body, but for the others it probably was. What I needed here was to channel the detective skills I have learned, and when it comes time for the "Class Trial" as Monokuma referred to it as, informing us of this later, I shall show that murderer what it was like to run into me in the courtroom.

The difference though between this dead body and the others I've seen before is that it is of somebody that I had been talking to only hours ago. Somebody who however hotheaded and distrustful as he is...was.

The circumstances relating to his death were also very disconcerting, somebody had killed him sometime before, or during a blackout. A blackout that they could have caused and... I'm getting really ahead of myself.

Yasu: T-taira-kun? Are you guys sure that he's dead and this isn't some joke. If only I truly had the powers that Utako-chan has, then he'd come back.

Tessai: I'm sorry but you can't. I'm to blame here, I didn't try and convince him enough to listen.

Rin: Wait a second, remember back to earlier?

\--flashback--

Tessai: I advise everyone to go to their rooms early tonight. Lock your doors and stay inside, do not answer the door whomever it is. Don't you even thing about using the kits unless it is for the flashlight.

Masaru: How convenient of an act Togami! Sometimes he makes the rules that you sugges, like the one where he doesn't interfere with investigating.

Masaru: But then sometimes you try to oppose him on the issues! Humph.

Masaru: Gah, I'll just leave to my room anyway, don't try to find me.

\--End flashback--

Rin: And all of a sudden a blackout happened and he DIED!

Ayaka: Rin, you don't mean to say?

Tessai: You saying I killed him? I tried to STOP this kind of thing from happening.

Rin: Yes I do! Togami suggested for us to only use the flashlight, and then a blackout happened. I accuse him of being the culprit, let's Mutiny! Bring this killer to justice!

The Yonai sisters and Segawa basically just dragged him back to his room as the rest of us watched. Seeing as though we didn't have a leader now it appeared they were placing me to head the investigation as they thought I was the most qualified at this sort of thing.

[Talk to Yasu]

Yasu: Do you think that maybe Taira was killed by Togami, c-could he even be capable of doing that.

Takumi: That is why we must investigate everything that happened that night by checking and double checking this scene.

Monokuma: one...two...three.. five...eleven? Why's there eleven? Did somebody break the rules and purge more than two?

Takumi: Actually Monokuma, Togami was "arrested" by the Yonais and Segawa. They dragged him away to his room so he wouldn't interfere I'm guessing.

Monokuma: Oh is that so? Time to explain you guys a thing!

Monokuma: Even though it's night time right now, because a murder just happened it is needed of you bastards to investigate and see whodunit. I shall anounce when time is up on your investigations!

Monokuma: Da da da! The class trial stage comes next!

Monokuma: The rules go something like this: The murderer tries to escape the grasps of the others by misleading them at that trial, and the rest of you need to find the culprit. Whoever loses this glorious battle will be punished!

Satomi: P-punished?

Monokuma: Punished! Executed! They get the death penalty!

Tomako: Sooo? D-do we begin investigating y-y-yet? I don't really want to look at that body, but I'm sure Kirigiri-kun will know what to do with evidence found there!

Floria: Alas poor Taira, we hardly knew ye.

[examine body]

Upon close inspection 3 wounds are potentially what could have ended his life.

Monokuma: Aw crap just wait one moment please. Almost forgot to give you all one final thing.

Monokuma: Ta da! I call it the Monokuma File! It'll tell y'all how and when he perished.

**Evidence Bullet: Monokuma File 1**

I opened the Monokuma file that he gave us on the student IDs.

\--------------------------

_Monokuma File 1_

_Cause of Death:_  Blood loss from a blunt trauma and stab wound.

 _Time of Death:_ 10:05 PM

 _Other:_ Was choked by wiring in an assault after the power was cut.

\--------------------------

Takumi: Let's begin with what it tells us in the file.

Ryunosuke: You sure it's trustworthy? That bear is definitely not somebody I'd trust.

Takumi: You'll see if we take a look at his body it will be quite obvious that this holds up.

[examine the head of the body]

Yep, struck on the skull with something metallic. Not quite enough force behind it to kill though. 

**Evidence Bullet: Masaru's head wound**

Yasu: Who.. who dared to even assault him that way?

Takumi: That's what I shall find out. What interests me is why he was out here in the first place to be killed.

Yasu: You'll help find justice for me and my friend right?

Takumi: *nervous sweat* But of course I will, now to investigate!

[Examine neck]

Takumi: These are certainly a match to the circuitry I'd bet, we just need to match them up.

**Evidence Bullet: Wires**

I took them off for later confirmation and looked under his neck. There was not much bruising there, but it was still noticeable as if somebody was attempting to strangle him.

**Evidence Bullet: Mild Strangulation Markings.**

[Examine victim's torso]

A knife that looked similar to the one found in my kit was protruding out of his chest, obviously these were all standard issue. I touched at it and noticed something wrong about the knife, it didn't quite match up to the wound because it jiggled to easily.

Takumi: The knife isn't as big as the wound is.

**Evidence Bullet: Knife- doesn't match wound 100%**

Ichigo: Well that's about all we'd find on his body right?

Ai: No, let's check his pockets, the stars tell me that something is in them!

Takumi: Right, we need to be thorough.

[Examine chest pocket]

A paper bulged a tiny bit out of it but it was directly over his heart where the knife was stabbed. I tried my best to recover the paper.

It read:  _Mess Hall, 10 O'clock,_ _power to be cut, plot to kill T._ At least from what I could make out of it.

**Evidence Bullet: Ominous Note 1**

That was it for the body, now on to the surroundings.

[Examine Box]

Inside the box was a pool of blood and his cracked helmet, in the puddle was another scrap of paper.

This one read:  _I was informed on what you're doing, and will do anything to stop it._

**Evidence Bullet: Cracked Helmet**

**Evidence Bullet: Blood in container**

**Evidence Bullet: Ominous Note 2**

Yasu: I think I recognize this box, it was in Taira-kun's room and used to contain his fossil collection.

**Evidence Bullet: Fossil Collection Box**

Takumi: Now the rest of the room.

[Examine blood trails]

Takumi: It appears he was still living up until the point where he went to the corner, or he was dragged there.

**Evidence Bullet: Trails of Blood**

[Examine tools near blood]

Takumi: These all appear to be what was contained in the same tool kit, we need to check if these belonged to the victim.

**Evidence Bullet: Scattered Tools**

[Talk to Eizen]

Eizen: Hey man, check out this, the power was definitely cut here, and very sloppily as well.

[Examine the Circuit Board]

Several Wires had been cut out of it, The edges of them were badly frayed as Terakado had noticed. I tried matching the ones from around Taira's neck to this panel and sure enough they matched perfectly. 

**Evidence Bullet: Frayed Circuitry**

[Examine the Breaker's door]

The door was tossed completely aside, surely by whoever caused the blackout as part of their plan.

**Evidence Bullet: Unhinged Door**

[Talk to Ai]

Ai: Uh-huh, yes I see it now yes really.

Takumi: What is it?

Ai: They have guided me and say that you should look under that.

[Lifts door]

[Examine ground under it]

Takumi: T-two knives?! Yet only one of them is bloody.

Ai: I think that one of these belonged to the victim at one point.

**Evidence Bullet: Knives 2 and 3**

Eizen: So man what do you think is up with these knives being here? The kits should be like checked or something, see who these belong to.

Yoshimura: Indeed, that would help in finding somebody who could be the culprit. None of us are to be allowed in our rooms until the kits are examined!

[Talk to Ayaka, recently returned]

Ayaka: Us who have been guarding Togami have already had the idea to check his kit. All of it is in order and completely untouched. All we know about where he was at the time of the crime was that he stated he knew that more than one person was outside of the dorm rooms at the time it happened.

Ayaka: He insists that because he intercepted the plan he went out at precisely 9:58 to convince people to not commit a murder. He was screaming "I tried to stop him from doing it!".

Ayaka: And that anybody with no alibi for 9:50 to 10:08, time of the head count, was suspect.

**Evidence Bullet: Togami's Testimony (from Ayaka)**

They had me go one by one through everybody's room and compile a list of the status for everybody's tool kits. Mention if Anybody had things wrong with it.

-The Status of Taira's was that none of it was in his room, so that means all of it had to be that pile in the Mess Hall.

-Togami, Fukuoka, Rin, Yoshimura, and Sako's kit's were all untouched and still in the drawers as usual.

-Mine, Ayaka, and Akatsuki's were all there minus the flashlights we took out that night.

-Nori Segawa's was turned into a mural on her bedroom's walls. No piece was missing.

-Kazumi Satomi gave her's away to Ryunosuke and he used that along with his own to snazz up an outfit.

-Mikumi's was all a mess claimed to be "in the shape of a constellation" on the floor of her room.

-Floria's was unusually because it was missing pieces that weren't the knife or flashlight, she later found them under her bed.

-Eizen Terakado and Tomako Ginae's knives were completely missing.

-In conclusion: the three knives in the mess hall were the victim's own, Terakado's, and Ginae's.

**Evidence Bullet: Status of Kits**

Also in Taira's room had been bloodstains and one of his vest's just soaking in it, with fossils piled up everywhere haphazardly.

**Evidence Bullet: Bloodied Vest**

**Evidence Bullet: Mess of Fossils in Room**

[Exit room]

[Talk to Eizen]

Eizen: Wh-what!? Huh, my knife was missing?

Takumi: Yes, and unless you have an alibi we can only assume you were one of the people who is involved in this case.

Eizen: What about that Luck girl!?

Takumi: Huh, what about her?

Eizen: I make the claim that while I was in my personal bathroom that she stole the knife out of my kit.

Takumi: Anything else make you think this?

Eizen: Y-you'll here at the trial, when everyone will see!

Takumi: And one last thing I'd like to check, I shall call anybody up who has a note like the two we found.

[Move back to Mess Hall]

[Talk to Tessai]

Takumi: I believe you when you say you couldn't have possibly murdered Taira.

Tessai: Well we'll just have to prove it.

Tessai: You wanted any and all note's right?

[He brings Yasu up]

Yasu: Here, I received this anonymously.

_"Going to kill our so-called leader tonight in the darkness. I don't want you involved so don't go outside"_

**Evidence Bullet: Ominous Note 3**

Tessai: As well as the fact that two more people have received notes, one of them being myself, it threatened that they would kill somebody right in front of me.

**Evidence Bullet: Threatening Note**

Eizen: Sorry man, but since "all evidence is needed" and I know someone else who got one, he shall come.

Yoshimura: I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid that if I got my other friends to involved by association then they would be the next targets, like what happened with Taira-kun.

_"Yo Yoshimura, I hope you don't hate me for trying this, but it's the only way for us to prove he's behind this and end the suffering"_

**Evidence Bullet: Yoshimura's Note**

Announcement: Ding dong!

Monokuma: Time's up, all evidence you need has been found! Get to the elevator down on the lower level available for the trial!

 We did as we were told, going down one flight of stairs and entering an elevator in the shape of, you guessed it, Monokuma's face.

We descended somewhere into the bowels of the cruise ship awaiting the moment of truth. The class trial, the trial to uncover the truth behind the murder of our passionate friend, the SHSL Paleontologist Masaru Taira. Will it end up with the culprits escape and our deaths, or the execution of yet another close friend? A class trial for life, or a class trial for death.

One of us killed him and it is my job here to uncover why this happened, for the Future survival, to bring a murderer to justice.

And all I hope is that I can pull it off, because this isn't like any normal trial I ever participated in. We must survive this twisted game of murder, I must survive and help the others do that to. This trial is for Taira, and it's for my sister, and my father, to make those to proud to know I, no we, all of us, stood up in the name of Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention Every Reader! First killer speculation is very much appreciated, tell me your thoughts on all the evidence that we have from before the trial's start.


	5. Chapter 1: On the High Seas --Class Trial part 1--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the trial begin! The 15 students debate the death of their friend, as well as find out something surprising about somebody who may have manipulated the whole incident.

All Rise! Court is now in session!

Monokuma: I hope all of you know what you're doing here. Or might I need to remind you how the trials goes?

Takumi: No thank you Monokuma, we have a good idea on how these are to play out.

Tomako: Y-yeah, all of us try to find out if it's possible that one of us killed Taira.

Tomako: A-and then if indeed there is somebody who did it they need to try and mislead us.

Tessai: And the "losers" get punished.

Monokuma: Upupupu, thank you for taking the load off my shoulders in explaining that to the other imbeciles!

Rin: Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to proving that Togami guy's the murderer.

Tessai: Excuse me, but let's not go around accusing the one who was protecting you guys.

Nori: What a great job in "protecting" that you ended up doing! Now one of us is dead.

Tessai: I'm sorry... I, I could have stopped them, really.

Rin: Yeah, you certainly stopped something alright, his HEARTBEAT.

Tessai: I'm telling you guys that I did not touch a single weapon while I was out, are your ears broken?

Takumi: If we may stop fighting why don't we start looking over the evidence.

Rin: Alright, let's make this a battle then. Fend off this murderer with rad skills.

\--Nonstop Debate--

**Evidence Bullets:**

**1) Taira's Kit**

**2) Head Wound**

**3) Monokuma File 1**

>Tessai: I did not touch the any murder weapons during the incident, I did not kill him.

>Rin: You didn't need to touch any weapon in order to kill him in the darkness.

>Rin: When you could use  _your bare hands_!

>Takumi: You've got that wrong!

-Break-

Takumi: Let us take a look at the Monokuma File here.

Takumi: It distinctly said that the victim was killed by blood loss from two different types of wounds.

Takumi: While it is true he was strangled at some point.

Rin: Thank you.

Takumi: A weapon was still used to choke the victim, the cords that had been cut to cause the outage.

Eizen: Exactly man, those wires were completely frayed, but why would the culprit need to saw them up to kill anybody?

Tessai: Actually about that... I don't believe that the culprit had cut the power.

Rin: You're obv. just saying that to get away with the crime you committed.

\--Nonstop Debate--

**Evidence Bullets**

**1) Knives 2 and 3**

**2) Taira's Kit**

**3) Ominous Note**

>Rin: You cut the power so the ship would be thrown into darkness.

>Nori: Then you waited in the darkness to strike at your target in retaliation for earlier!

-Flashback-

Tessai: I advise everyone to go to their rooms early tonight. Lock your doors and stay inside, do not answer the door whomever it is. Don't you even thing about using the kits unless it is for the flashlight.

Masaru: How convenient of an act Togami! Sometimes he makes the rules that you suggest, like the one where he doesn't interfere with investigating.

Masaru: But then sometimes you try to oppose him on the issues! Humph.

Masaru: Gah, I'll just leave to my room anyway, don't try to find me.

-Back to Present-

>Nori: That was one of the moments that you in a pent up rage decided to get rid of him.

>Yasu: You had somehow suspected he would meet you there  _at that signal_ , and you took advantage and... he couldn't defend himself from your surprise attack.

>Takumi: You've got that wrong!

-Break-

Takumi: Let's sit here and think for a moment, Taira had his kit on him, which means he could easily have defended himself if he needed to.

Tessai: And if I were planning on cutting the power I'd have... 

Tessai: Brought something to do it with... I should have known this whole time.

Yasu: Huh? What is it you should have known? My friend has died and I want answers.

Takumi: Could it be that...

Tessai: Indeed it could be.

Ayaka: Will you to spit it out, it's beginning to look like both of you share suspicion.

Tessai: I'll just let the prosecutor tell you guys who kickstarted the crime.

Takumi: (Who.. kickstarted the crime?)

**1) Tessai Togami**

**2) Ayaka Yonai**

**3) The Victim Himself <\--**

Takumi: The start of the incident... it was the victim himself that caused it.

Satomi: So the dead guy... what did he do to start it?

Tessai: That much should be obvious now. Tell them Kirigiri.

Takumi: It all makes sense now, it wasn't the culprit who had cut the power.

Takumi: Masaru Taira, the victim cut the power.

Tomako: Oh, oh I know what this means.

Rin: Really? What's it mean the victim cut the power?

Tomako: I have a theory that sadly goes a step further... about the note that was found on the victim.

Tomako: It says " _Mess Hall, 10 O'clock,_ _power to be cut, plot to kill T."_ Right?

Tomako: M-maybe the T stood for Togami

Tessai: That's... he plotted to murder me in that dark room, like some sort of phantom would have done it.

Tessai: I knew he had to have been the one attempting murder in that room.

Rin: Or it cooooould obviously stand for Taira!

\--Cross Sword imminent--

Rin: The victim found this not and took it with them and left their room, where he was vulnerable, and escaped and cut the power as a warning!

Rin: Just think about it, the motive and opportunity came along as soon as they were  _alone._

\--Cross Swords--

**Evidence Swords**

**1) Yoshimura's Note**

**2) Togami's testimony**

**3) Ominous Note 2**

Rin: The two of them in the room, nobody else, the rest of us in our own rooms.

Rin: Perfect opportunity for a murder on either end.

Rin: Tch, how you even stand up for him, ugh.

Takumi: I'll cut that claim to pieces!

Takumi: If Togami's testimony is correct than more than just He and Taira had been in that room when something happened.

Takumi: As well as the fact we have a note addressed to Yoshimura, saying "I hope you don't hate me for doing this."

Takumi: And finally Somebody had a not telling Taira that they'd stop him at all costs.

Rin: That murderer is lying, there was only two...

Takumi: And the one cost that Togami wouldn't take, would be life!

-Break-

Rin: Huh, so would that be the case, I still don't believe you.

Tomako: Uh, if it gets Togami off completely may I speak up?

Tessai: Please do, if you will, convince the rest that I couldn't have done it.

Tomako: Well I'm thinking that Togami couldn't have done it, but we need more information out of him, who exactly appeared to be in the shadows there?

Tomako: Because I'll confess, I was there and might have caused some of the woulds he suffered... 

Tomako: For all you guys know, I might be the murderer! Ahahaha, eh Kirigiri-shan?

Ichigo: W-what was that honorific you just used?

Takumi: Don't you usually refer to me as "Kirigiri-kun"?

Tomako: Well if I'm a killer I don't deserve the friendship of you.

Tomako: Shouldn't that be obvious?

Eizen: A-ah, I told you man she went into my room and took my knife man I was in the bathroom and...

Takumi: Enough Terakado. Ginae, did you really take that knife as well as your own?

Tomako: I'm just saying it might have been me, let's see if Togami-shan knows that he saw me lurking in that room!

Tessai: Actually the shadow I saw was much taller, it rose above Taira by at least a head, which is where he was struck.

Tomako: Oh yeah about that, remember the knife? That was the real murder weapon, he was struck in the head by the one helping me carry out the stopping of that plotting criminal Taira.

Tessai: So that means you had an accomplice?

Tomako: Yep, one that helped me out a bunch.

Yasu: M-monokuma I think we should call for a vote, I don't need to hear any more of this, the killer has come forward and confessed.

Monokuma: Are you sure you want to vote so soon?

Yasu: Yes!

Tessai: Wait one moment this will end really badly if we vote now.

Takumi: (Could it really be that she killed him? No, that isn't right)

Monokuma: Though if there's no objections I'll go ahead with the voting upupupu!

Takumi:  **Objection!**

Takumi: We have not debated enough yet what happened, why was Taira's room in dissarray and what is up with the box?

Monokuma: Ugh fine, you bastards go find who caused that evidence to happen. I'll be taking a nap if you need me.

Nori: What the... he's actually fallen asleep!?

-Trial to be continued in the next installment-


	6. Bonus: Physical Descriptions and Trial Seating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description of the characters in case you were curious, need a reference, and/or I didn't describe much in the prologue chapter. As well as the class trial seating,

Takumi Kirigiri: Bares a strong resemblence to his father, Jin Kirigiri. Like every Protagonist he sports a styligh ahoge. His eyes and hair are both shades of the color purple. He dons a red prosecutors suit much of the time.

Tessai Togami: Blue eyes, wavy platinum blonde colored hair, thickly framed round glasses, and is always seen wearing a grey businessman's suit. Also has a bowtie because bowties.

Tomako Ginae: Wears a schoolgirl uniform in the color of green. White skirt, black hair tied up in a ponytail and a cowlick sticking up in the front. Has a puffy white jacket either draped on her shoulders or tied around her waist or neck. Green eyes.

Nori Segawa: A dirty red hoodie, gloves, humongous gas mask, baggy red pants. Underneath the mask and hood is blonde hair and green eyes.

Yasu Fukuoka: Brown chin-length hair, a white shirt under green button up shirt, androgynous features, wears shorts or sometimes a skirt.

Kazuki Yoshimura: The Tallest character among the 16 of them, long flowing black hair, has grey-colored eyes. Wears shorts, a tank top and thick boots. Incredibly muscular for a high school student

Masaru Taira: Spiky red hair usually hidden under his helmet,said helmet has a light on it, khaki pants and matching vest, and sandals.

Kazumi Satomi: Blue hair, wears a black beret, always seen holding a megaphone (but not usually using it)

Floria Kirkland: purple flannel shirt, bandaged up hands, Jeans, White colored hair, light Red eyes.

Eizen Terakado: Always wearing his trademark shades, red and black headphones, black jeans, white shirt with radio station's name on it. (Teraka 80.0)

Ryunosuke: Various colors of scarfs, rolled up sleeves and upturned collar on his violet dress shirt. Varios rings on hand and wears a necklace under his scarf

Ayaka Yonai: Blue basketball uniform number 64, shorts, calm facial expressions.

Rin Yonai: Freckles, light blue streaks in her hair,

Chikako Sako: White shirt with light blue sleeves under apron,  swirling hair that is only impeded by a baker's cap and hair net.

Ai Mikumi: Deep purple robes, mysterious looking necklace of pearls, long air with two braids. Allegedly not wearing anything underneath. 

Ichigo Akatsuki: yellow robes, the shortest boy I the whole cast, shaved head, golden eyes. 

Class Trial Positions go clockwise in the order listed from Takumi who is directly across from where Monokuma's throne.


	7. Chapter 1: Victim Theatre

\--Interruption brought to you by Monokuma merch, get all sorts of things relating to your favorite psycho headmaster bear!--

-Victim Theatre-

Masaru: Huh? Wherem I, how'd I get up in here?

He looks around frantically up, down, and side to side, realizing he has been turned into a hand puppet. With Monokuma's paw holding him.

Masaru: Oh for holy -beep-ing -beep- on a possums -beep- in the middle of a level five tropical -beepbeep-

Monokuma: Oooh, what a pottymouth, he's making this a real challenge for our censors, a real feisty dead victim puppet.

After several comments along the lines of "effing teddy I'll kick your monochrome arse sideways while I stick it down the fiery pits of every hell conceived by anyone"

And much shock and disgust about his paw being "much too far up there for comfort"  he finally settles down.

Masaru: So anyway friends if you can 'ear me...

Masaru: Don't wind up like I did.

Masaru: This afterlife is filled with ironic torment....

Masaru: I was used as a puppet and sent to die

Masaru: A hopeless tool sent to cut the power and be killed by the other manipulated...

Monokuma: You aren't allowed to give that kind of thing away!

Monokuma: This is officially a spoiler free zone!

Monokuma: Your speaking privilege has been revoked until after the trial!

Masaru: MMM mnnmnhmnh mhhmnnah

And now we shall get back to the trial at hand, who manipulated him and his murderer?

Is that spoiler even true? Could he be mistaken? We'll find out, good luck in the second part of the trial.


	8. Chapter 1: Class Trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Class Trial introducing the world unscrambling game Hangman's Gambit. As well as us reaching deeper into the mystery of Masaru Taira's murder, reaching a final shocking accusation. (in the next update)
> 
> -This is put on hold temporarily so that I can focus on other fanfictions and get those wrapped up, is you couldn't tell already because of the hiatus-
> 
> (due for editing later)

>Tomako: Well then, the bloodied vest and the box moving is the mystery now?

>Tomako: I could easily explain that, seeing as though I'm the murderer who planned out this entire crime and all.

>Tomako: It's quite simple really...

>Tomako: I **attacked him in his room with a metal bar, and cracked his helmet** and...

>Tomako: Bloodied his vest up and fell into his box, bleeding all over it and everything. So I  **pulled a new one onto him and left it to throw you guys off from the crime scene.**

>Yasu: But didn't he cut the?...

>Tomako: He then **woke up in the Mess Hall** to do his job after I scooched him along the hallways.

\-------

Answer: Statement 2, Evidence Vest

Takumi: I concur! 

Ryunosuke: Are you trying to get us killed? She sews lies that are a disgrace to sewing, and lying.

Nori: Yeah what he said! You really think she did it like that?

Takumi: Actually no, I just agree with one of her points.

Tomako: Does this point help you punish the lousy criminal I turned out to be?

Takumi: Actually this just may be step one in clearing you of all charges.

Tomako: .... Go on.

Takumi: You indeed were throwing us off with the vest, but not how you are claiming.

Tessai: So despite me not spotting her... she was there that night?

Yasu: And it somehow clears her of the murder?!

Takumi: Yes.

Takumi: I theorize that she cleaned up the scene in order to make us think things had occurred a completely different way from how they actually happened.

Takumi: Let us think back to when we all first saw the scene of the murder.

**1) The Kit**  

**2) The Body Position**

**3) The Box's contents**

**4) The circuitry**

Takumi: Inside of the box there were three things: some blood, his helmet, and a note.

Takumi: These things being in the box are very strange if you think about them.

Tomako: -Grinning- Maybe it fell out of his pocket when he was busy getting murdered?

Takumi: Not likely, considering we found one note in his pocket, and it was difficult to remove I'd think, this one is pretty suspicious just laying in a box.

Yasu: Yeah ...The knife stuck it to his chest

Tomako: But that one was sticking out ever so slightly!

Takumi: So if the other just fell out... would it be in the box, or on the floor?

Rin: The box obviously, you know because we found it there?

Tomako: Hehe, well I know t he answer of course, I WAS there after all, murdering him at 10:05

Eizen: No.. that can't be, because at the time I heard noises, so anybody out there could have taken my knife, and Ginae claims she did it, as well as hers being there on the scene also.


	9. Brief Announcement

Greetings everyone who reads this story. Great news, that hiatus is just about over! And when thisw story returns it will be in paragraph format rather than Script style as it has been, starting with the finale of the trial and the execution of the culprit that murdered Masaru Taira. As I am rather confident in my paragraphs now and school is just about to get started up in september so I have more of a structure and can definately do this project.

Heh, it is rather strange that I'd be able to more easily update with the addition of school upcoming, usually that's the opposite for fanfiction writers isn't it?

On a completely unrelated note to this or any of my fanfics R.I.P Robin Williams, the smiles you have given people over the years will be remembered. I declare him to have been a Super Legendary Level Comedian.

[The end of the trial coming up on Wednesday August 13th]


	10. Chapter 1 Class Trial FINALE and Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part to be in Paragraph format and most important so far, the mystery of what happened during the blackout is solved and the Culprit that murdered Masaru Taira, SHSL Paleontologist is caught. First Person POV of Takumi Kirigiri.

"So... yeah, you took my knife but I don't see how it clears your name." Eizen stated to the Girl.

She just chuckled and replied "Well I'm not too sure either but listen to the professional crook-catcher! He must be on to somebody else if he believes that I didn't do it."

Ai Mikumi in the background started up with "Or maybe he's got a CRUUUSH! Ooooh. I can see it written in the stars now!"

I blushed and stammered out "W-what? No, I just don't see her being the murderer"

Ai giggled more and said "Yes! Surely it must be fate! The stars ordain that upon this ship Prosecutor Kirigiri and Young Ginae-san are to fall in love!"

Monokuma interrupted with "You know as much as I usually enjoy prying into you weirdos personal lives to find a good motive or two now is not the time for romantic-oriented taunting! And besides taunting is my job here. UPUPU"

"A-anyway as I was saying...." I start off, it was much harder to debate with a dozen people all over with their own thoughts and such, I was used to only dealing with a defense attorney and sometimes the judge or the witness presently on the stand. "Tomako, were you inside the room of Eizen Terakado?"

She paused for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin, "Eeehhh, yeah I was, and supposing that does it mean I broke into other rooms that night?"

"Indeed it does, you broke into the victims room as well, to plant this one piece of evidence to get us thrown off of the crime scene!" I showed the bloodied Vest, different from the one the corpse had in the mess hall.

"And this gets me off how?"

"Not off off, like in a court of law" I briefly turned to Monokuma who looked offended I'd even possible consider his con of a court as some low form of imitation. "But if you confess to tampering you need to admit you didn't murder Taira and that Togami's statement of the murderer being taller was accurate/"

Togami butted in and confirmed that is how he testifies. It was then that the court and all of us in it went though alibis.

Togami was the witness who caught a glimpse of the crime because he was called out by the victim, Rin and Ayaka were with each other reading to the other through the conjoined room door. Eizen was cowering in his room after the burglary by the tamperer, Yasu testified that Kazuki Yoshimura's voice assured him through the door that all was going to be alright and for them to just stay in their room, Ai and Ichigo were too short and with each other. Satomi was bothering Ryuunosuke. Sako, Floria, and Nori Segawa all vouched for each others alibis and.... wait one second.

Kazuki Yoshimura's voice just outside Yasu's door shortly before the blackout and murder announcement?!

"Outside...?" I ask the voice actor.

They mutter "...yes.. that's what I said. Is there a... Oh my GOD"

That settles it, we have our culprit.

"That night 4 individuals were out and about in the halls as a blackout happened, it resulted in one victim, one witness, one perpetrator and one mastermind behind tampering with evidence, who's only goal was to mislead us the whole time.

Masaru Taira cut the power and called out Tessai Togami.

Tessai Togami witnessed Taira being attacked.

Tomako Ginae was tampering with the evidence and making speedy preparations,

and Kazuki Yoshimura dealt the killing blows to the skull and the chest of the victim."

Yasu was completely choked up, and Yoshimura nodded solemnly as I stated my accusation against him. Yasu exclaims "Y-you can't actually!? Yoshimura-kun why are you acting like you really are the murderer?"

The Blacksmith continued staring directly at the ground and then looked up, directly across at one of his closest allies who was close to tears. And he confessed, "All that has been said is true, I got informed of our friend Taira-kun's rather... terrible decision to plot murder." He continued,

"The one who told me was Ginae-san, I did not question where she learned of this but I had noticed something was off with him as well so I thought that must be a sign."

"B-but" the smaller one squeaked out.

"I was the one Togami spotted committing the crime, I had tried reasoning with him but he attacked me, then after I had struck his skull I panicked, which is where the knife he was wielding came into play...." He then turned to Monokuma and finished with the sentence, "please do what is necessary per the rules of this competition, and execute me swiftly." 

\------------

We all voted on the electronic system that Monokuma had provided to us ("oh so very kindly" as he put it) and then a Slot machine spun around.

1....2.....3

Kazuki Yoshimura is the guilty party!

Monokuma laughed and hit a button with his gavel and on a small screen a sprite of Yoshimura was dragged away, the words GAME OVER flashed on screen.

He accepted his fate as he was dragged away by chains into a seperate room, which a screen popped up on the wall to show us what was going on in there.

-EXECUTION: ONE THOUSAND DEGREE BLACKSMITHING, YOU DIE HOW YOU LIVE-

play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba-o18U03wY

Strapped to what appeared to be a sword's blade the blacksmith struggled a little as a kiln was lit beneath him. A giant Monokuma spun the sword slowly at first but then quicker as he went, pounding a hammer over and over into it, just missing the man strapped to it.

Then it got so fast and we could hardly tell what was happening but then blood gushed.... he was hit. Monokuma stopped only briefly, and then pulverized every bit of his victim speedily.

At the end of it there wasn't anything left to see of the SHSL Blacksmith, Kazuki Yoshimura, he was dead without a single doubt.

All of us stared in horror, except the one who had led us to this point Tomako Ginae, a horrific grin plastered on that face of hers.

\-------------

-End of Chapter One-

14/16 Students remain.


	11. Chapter 2: Boutiques and Confusion Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trial begins new areas open up and the remaining 14 students explore. Who should I do free time with this chapter? -Free Time next chapter-

I hung around for just a little bit, shaking off that trial that just happened  as the others peeled off and headed presumably back to their rooms. I keep reiterating to myself mentally that this trial hadn't been like all the ones in the past. This wasn't a trial to determine justice, but I trial to increase the hopelessness we felt. A continuation of the torture on the ship hijacked by despair.

It must be morning now, the trial had been held around the time of dawn. Still I was incredibly tired. Togami stopped me in the hallway before I could get to my room for the ritual of writing down what I learned from the trial I had just wrapped up.

He told me more measures must be put into place to prevent any further murders, these would be discussed at today's meeting during breakfast. He ordered me to "go speak to our little tampering friend from the trial", meaning Tomako Ginae. I went down to where her room was. It wasn't hard to find because she was frozen in place staring up directly at her door's nameplate.

I went up and tried to get her attention by waving and calling out her name and she turned abruptly, rubbed her eyes, looked up at me and said "Oh... good morning Kirigiri-kun"

"G-good morning?!" I sputtered

She looked puzzled, "It seems like a nice enough day today to start with a simple 'good morning'"

I was shocked, "We... I mean two of our friend were just killed and it's a "fine day" a FINE DAY?"

"Killed? Like... dead, not breathing? No longer among us? Passed away? What'd Monokuma DO TO THEM?!!", she... she was genuinely surprised, it's as if she doesn't remember a single thing that just happened to us here.

"Wait... do you not at all remember the trial? That execution? Masaru Taira got murdered yesterday!"

She stared at me like I was the insane one here and said "Well, er, Monokuma did say if one of us was murdered a trial would be held that's true. But that didn't happen yet did it?"

My jaw dropped, she wasn't lying, at least obviously currently, at the trial it seemed... a lot easier to tell her nervous twitches. What's going on here?

"Kirigiri-kun? Your mouths agape, are you okay? Do I need to get something to help with this from the infirmiry? Maybe you're just hungry and thirsty."

"I-i'm fine!"

"Ehhh, you seem a little frazzled. I think you need a good old kick start with some coffee and chocolate!" she then went on her way towards the mess hall at a quick pace and I decided to follow her, since we'll be meeting there this morning anyways. 'Ugh my head hurts' I think.

 I gathered Togami and sat at the same table as in our meetings prior to the incident. The Yonai twins came by and sat directly across from us two. Everything in here was cleaned up. No blood puddled on the ground, no electrical wiring equipment strewn about, no longer any corpse leaning on the wall. Ayaka was quiet and staring collected ahead as usual. Leaning on her should was an incredibly sleepy Rin having difficulty just staying upright. Togami asked about if I had spoken with 'her' as he had asked.

And speak of the devil she arrived bringing me coffee and the others some tea, serving toast and jam. Then headed off to the other end of the table leaving us with a "drink up!"

Tessai Togami cleared his throat, "So as I was saying, she seems a little, shall we say, chipper after her part in that trial."

I tell him about what happened when he sent me to her a little bit earlier today.

"She remembers nothing at all? Does she think that Taira and Yoshimura are still... among us?"

"I told her that Taira was dead but it doesn't appear that she believed it. She acted like I was the crazy one." Just then the other nine remaining students piled in with us, glaring at the wall the body was spotted, and then at the only one living among us to pin blame on the incident for. She tried to go up and greet them with "Good Morning"'s 

And as expected by all but one of us neither Taira nor Yoshimura was present when the meeting started.

"Huh... that's odd. Where are-" She had begun when she got interrupted by Rin.

"IT'S NOT ODD. DON'T PLAY DUMB. THEY FUCKING DIED.", she needed her sister to keep her from decimating anything in the immediate vicinity. "Died! D-E- uh... I-D, You got that asshole?! Dead!"


	12. Anouncement: Future of "Cruiseliner of Despair"

I've been pretty busy with schoolwork (college is a bitch), Pokemon Moon (Professor Kukui is a bitch), and my current main fanwork (The Jabberwock 20, featuring several bitches dying) has been coming along slowly but surely. But I recently revisted this and while it has a lot of potential, I've had to make a decision.

So there's bad news and good news coming.

The bad: I'm cancelling this one, ending it right here on a cliffhanger. Dissapointing I know.

The good: I'm restarting it. From the beginning. I will be changing format to a narrative style, I'll tweak the characters (meaning there will be roster changes, edits to personalities, etc), and the first murder will be completely different from the first murder depicted here.

On top of those two bits, I will be keeping this version up as posterity. Consider this the beta test run of the actual thing. Because in the end, this is all that it really will be.

See you bastards in the real show later! I'm slating it as being launched some time in the early part of 2017.


End file.
